A Safire Childhood
by FastestTurtleAlive717
Summary: the kraang take children from all over the world for their experiments. one of them ends up being to smart and strong for them to handle. she escapes but does not end up where she came from. she ends up in the city of New York.
1. prologue

"The mutant test known as mutant test 156 has escaped its cage," the first one says.

"The Kraang must catch the mutant test known as mutant test 156," says the second one.

"Kraang proceeding with the capturing of the mutant test known as mutant test 156," the third one says as they exit the hall. As the door closes, a figure moves in the shadows toward the other end of the hall. It slowly creeps along the wall. Suddenly, the door the figure is headed to opens, and four or five Kraang come out.

"The mutant test known as mutant test 156 was detected in this hall," the first one says. Faster than an eye can blink, something zooms out of the shadows and destroys all the robots. A small girl stands in the center of the carnage. Only, this girl was not any ordinary girl. Her back, arms, and legs were covered in overlapping scales.

Then the girl speaks. "You guys really annoy me. Learn how to talk, will ya? I'm three, and I can talk better." The young girl then rolls herself into a ball and smashes through the door.

OK THIS IS THE PROLOGUE MORE IS ON IT'S WAY


	2. eye patch

"Oh, come on, Donnie. It's not that bad. Just a scrape. I'll have it cleaned up in no time." Donnie gives April a soft smile as she dabs his wound with a wet cloth.

"Ok, Casey, hold still, or this is going to hurt. Well, I guess it will hurt either way. . . Mikey, will you hold him down for me?" Raph slowly approaches me and Mikey grabs me from behind.

"Come on, guys! Quit it! I can clean myself up. I'm a true man!" I glare at Donnie, but he's too busy drooling over April to see, and probably hear me, too.

"Nah! You're just jealous because Donnie gets a pretty nurse to clean him up and you got stuck with me."

"Pfft! No!"

"Then stop yappin' and hold still." Raph leans in with a damp cloth, and I try to lean back, but Mikey stops me. The cloth touches the corner of my mouth and pain rushes through my face.

"GAAAHHH!" I yank myself out of Mikey's grasp and scramble away from Raph.

"Wow, Casey. You sure are a real man." Leo flips a page in his comic book.

"It's not me! Raph's trying to poison me or something!" Raph steps toward me again and I step back. "Get away from me, man! I'll do it myself." I turn and rush for the bathroom.

I slam the door, and lean against the sink. I lift my head and look into the mirror. I take in the mess I call my face. Three black eyes is what Donnie said. Cuts on my top lip and my bottom lip. The top lip was split right in the middle, the bottom one was in the corner of my mouth. A huge bruise along my jaw. A cut dripping blood curved around my right eye. That's going to make a nice scar.

"Stupid alcohol wipes," I mutter as I turn on the water and splash my face several times. When I look back up, all the blood is gone, but slowly bubbles back up around my eye.

"Ugh!" I crouch down, open the cupboard under the sink and pull out all three first aid kits.

I sift my hands through the supplies and somehow create a makeshift eye-patch. "There, that's pretty rad." I look in the mirror one more time before opening the door and storming out. I go over to the couch and start to place my hockey gear back where it belongs on my body. Someone taps me on the shoulder from behind me.

"What?" I say whirling around.

"Whoa, sorry, Captain Casey. Didn't mean to upset you. Please don't make me walk the plank." Raph falls to his knees and hangs his head as he begs. I glare at him and the others all start to laugh. I grab my hockey bag and leave the lair. Quite quickly, I might add.

"Stupid turtles! Always makin' a fool out of me! Well, just wait until I do it to you! You won't feel so good about yourself then, will you?" I hit the first hockey puck into the goal. "Yeah! And guess what Donnie! I don't even care about April!" I hit the second one into the goal. "Go ahead and make smart remarks, Leo! It'll come back and bite you!" I hit the third one into the goal. "I thought you were my friend, Raph!" I hit the last puck and it breaks through the net, the short wall separating the rink from the bleachers.

"Take that! Ha!" I throw my hockey stick on the ice.

"Wow," A female voice says from somewhere in the rink, but I can't tell the exact place. "You have some anger issues. Not as bad as the red one, but still."

"Who are you? And where are you?" I say, turning.

"Stop spinning and hold still will you, Casey?"

"How do you know who I am?" I stop turning and look up at the booth.

"Not up there, stupid, look behind you," the voice says, now coming from behind me. I turn around. Sitting on the short wall is a girl. Not just any girl. A mutant girl. She has a tail covered in overlapping scales. The back of her arms and legs are, also. She has three small braids along one side of her head but on the other her hair hangs loose and falls perfectly. Her eyes are sapphire, with a gleam of mischief. She wears a beautiful light brown dress that goes down to her knees, with one spaghetti strap on her left shoulder and a rope wraps around her waist three times.

"Whoa." I say out loud in spite of myself. I shake my head. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I demand as I skate over to her. She swings her feet over the wall and stands on the opposite side from the one I'm on. She extends her hand.

"My name is Safire. And I know who you are because I spy on you and your friends."


	3. Back Story

I raise an eyebrow.

"You spy on us? Wait, which friends?"

"You know, the rainbow turtle people." she says as if it were obvious. I have lots of friends.

"Rainbow?" I ask

"You know, red, orange, yellow, blue, and purple. And you are black. That's all you seem to wear." She says and starts to walk away. I follow.

"Who's yellow?" I ask.

"The girl. I think her name was April. Aren't you infatuated with her? Oh wait, you don't care about her, that's right."

I open the door in the wall and step off the ice. She walks to the closest bench and sits. I sit next to her and begin to switch my ice skates with my shoes.

"You heard all that, did you? Well, I'm not 'infatuated' with her, exactly. And how long have you been spying on us? How have we not noticed?"

"Let's go somewhere a little more private before we talk about my backstory, ok?"

"Oh, um. Well ok, then," I say. She stands and I shove my foot the rest of the way into my shoe. As we exit the door, I grab my bag. As soon as we enter the cool night air, she grabs my hand and pulls me along behind her.

She leads me up a fire escape and onto the roof, then to the next one, and the next. And we end up on the water tower. We sit on the edge, our feet dangling over the ocean of city lights.

"Ok, now will you talk to me?" I ask as she leans back slightly on her hands. She takes a deep breath.

"When I was about three years old, I was at the playground with my older sister. She left to buy some candy for us from a candy cart; lemon drops, my favorite. While she was gone, a door to another dimension opened. Everyone thought it was a magic door. We all went through. After we were inside, it closed, and we were captured by the Kraang."

"Hey, that sounds a lot like Tiger Claw's back story. What was his real name? Oh yeah, Takeshi. Do you know him?"

"He was in the same lab as me, not my town. Kraang took children from all over the world. Anyway, they kept me in their lab for about a week, analyzing me. Then they mutated me with a small amount of DNA. They were going to do it again, but I broke free. The mutation had Kraang DNA in it. Only slightly. I got some of their attributes. Along with being part animal, it was like being a superhero. I broke out and got back to Earth, but I was in this city instead of my home."

"Wait, this happened when you were three? How did you survive?" I ask.

"I went to the sewers." she says plainly. "I've lived there ever since. One day, I stumbled upon the turtles. I watched them. I learned everything they did. After they fell asleep, I would sneak in and eat their food. When I turned fifteen, a man named Shredder contacted me."

"Wait, Shredder? Do you work for him?" I ask, slightly leaning away from her.

"Well. . . He knew I was good at not being seen, because I would spy on him, too. So, then he wanted me to find his brother, or something. Two years later, it turned into finding the turtles. I never told him I knew where you were. But he gave me food and a bed, so I pretended to keep looking. But they're on to me. I can't stay with them anymore." She hugs her knees to her chest. "But I don't have anywhere else to go."

I place my arm around her shoulders and give her a half hug. "It's ok. I can take care of you. You can stay with me. I got your back, girl."

"Stay with you, or stay with the turtles?" She looks at me. Our eyes meet, and I don't think I can ever pull mine away.

"Well. . . I kind of stay with the turtles, soooooo... Both?"

"Ok," she whispers, "may I ask you something?"

"Um, sure."

"Why do you have that?" she points to my makeshift eye patch.

"Oh. Um, well, that's a long story. I just got a big cut and, uh. . ."

"Well, I like it. I have to say, you are a very interesting person. Far more interesting than the turtles." she rests her head on my shoulder and I rest my head on hers. She smells like honey. We sit there for a moment, just us, looking over the ocean of city lights.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	4. pizza

"But she's safe!" I yell at Leo.

"How do we know that?" He yells back at me.

"Well, I just, I know, ok?!"

"And you think that's good enough? How did you meet her?"

"Well," I rub the back of my neck. "She, uh, she was at the rink. Look, man, she just needs somewhere to go. Shredder's goons are after her," I say, and then Raph joins in.

"And why are his goons after her?"

"Well...She... uh, well, you see, she's been a mutant since she was three. She's lived in the sewers and spied on you guys."

"Wait, she's a spy?" Raph spits at me.

"Just listen, man! She learned how to survive because of you. When she turned fifteen, Shredder got a hold of her. He knew she was good at not being seen, so he wanted to use her to find his brother. Two years ago, he told her to find you. She never told him about you because you helped her without knowing. But she stayed with him because she had nowhere else to go. But she thinks they're onto her, so she needs to leave Shredder's lair. But she has nowhere to go."

"How do we know she's just not using you?" Leo asks

"Yeah, you do have a soft spot for pretty girls." Raph says.

"She's not using me! And I do not have a soft spot!" I shout at them.

"Clearly." Raph rolls his eyes. I take a deep breath.

"Look guys, just give her a chance. If something happens, we can handle it. It's not like we haven't done it before."

"It's cool with me, but Leo has the deciding vote." Raph folds his arms and we both look at Leo. He lets out a soft sigh.

"Alright, but if something goes wrong, like, I don't know, Shredder finds us and tries to kill us, that's on you. Got it?"

"Ok. Thanks, Leo, my man. I'll go give her the good news." I slap Leo on the back and rush out to the tracks to where Safire is.

"Good news, Safire! You can stay. Come on in, man." Safire stands up and walks briskly towards me. She wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a hug.

"Thank you, Casey." she pulls away.

"Yeah, um, that's what friends are for." I say rubbing the back of my neck, then shrug. "Come on."

I grab her hand and guide her into the lair. I don't bother showing her around because, well, because she already knows where everything is. As we go over to the couch, Donnie walks past, muttering something about April and transportation. I hear him say my name.

"What?" I stop him.

"Huh? Oh, um, I'm just talking to myself, that's all." he shrugs it off.

"What about?" I press him.

"Just, um, well, if you really want to know, I'll tell you." He crosses his arms.

"Good." I cross mine, and Safire watches our confrontation.

"I'm going out with April, and I was thinking about our date. There you go. Anything else?"

"If you were thinking about April, then why did I hear my name?"

"I-i um, well," he glances around nervously.

"Fine, whatever. Just, whatever, man." I walk away without looking back.

"Not infatuated, huh?" Safire says, catching up and walking next to me. I huff and lead her to the kitchen instead of the couches.

"You must be starving. Want some pizza?" I say, holding up a plate with a slice of anchovy pizza. She wrinkles her nose.

"Um, I actually don't like pizza. Do you have a burger or something?" I hear Mikey gasp and something hit the ground, probably him fainting.

"Well, no. But I can take you out for some burgers. I mean, if you want." I lean one arm on the counter.

"Thank goodness. I thought I was going to have to suffer through that disgusting thing you call food. Please, let's go, now."

"Great, it's a date, then." I say, giving her some finger guns before we head out.

I walk past Raph, Leo, and Donnie, their mouths hanging open. Mikey rocking back and forth, hugging his knees to his chest, muttering, "She doesn't like my pizza."

As I pass Raph, I whisper, "She digs the eye patch, mate." I hear him groan in frustration as we leave.


	5. Casey and Safire

"Ok, I don't get it. How did Casey get a date in under five years?" Raph says, crossing his arms.

"Chill, Raph. Just because he has one and you don't, doesn't mean it's impossible." Donnie says, nudging Raph with his elbow.

"Ok, guys, focus," I say, "Let's get down to business."

"TO DEFEAT! THE HUNS!" Mikey bursts in.

"If Safire is going to be one of us, does that mean she's going to be on our team? And fight with us?" I continue, ignoring Mikey's comment.

"I think it's a great idea. We could use some more girls around here," April says

"Yeah. I agree with April," Donnie says, very inconspicuously

"Pfft." Raph rolls his eyes.

"What? Do you object? She looks like a good fighter," I say at his unnecessary comment.

"No," He says quickly, and Donnie and April giggle. "I mean, it's not such a bad idea. She can stay, or whatever."

"I don't know, guys. She doesn't like pizza. That has to count for something," Mikey chimes in once more.

"Ok, so she's in." I say

"Hey! But what about what I just said?" Mikey throws his hands in the air.

"Her food choice doesn't matter, Mikey." I shoot him a glare, then continue, "so she's in. She needs a weapon. Any suggestions?"

"Well, shouldn't we let her choose?" April asks.

"It is not the ninja that chooses the weapon, but the weapon that chooses the ninja," Mikey says in a calm voice we've never heard before, cross-legged on the table, his eyes closed, pretending to meditate

"I'm not saying you're wrong, but what on Earth are you doing, Mikey?" April asks.

"Trying to be mature, like you."

"Well, don't." Raph says.

"So we wait until she comes back? Ok, then, where is she going to sleep?" I ask.

"The couch?" Raph leans back against the counter.

"But isn't that where Casey is sleeping?" April asks.

"And your point is?" Raph glances at her.

"Raph!" I say.

"Sorry." he mutters, cracking a sly smile

"I could set up a makeshift bed in my room for her." April suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, April." I say, and place my hand on her shoulder. She smiles. "Is there anything else we need to address?"

"What about her color?" Mikey asks. "We all have one, I'm orange, Leo is blue, Raph is red, Donnie is purple, April is yellow, and Casey is black. She needs a color."

"That actually kind of makes sense." Donnie looks completely surprised.

"Of course it does. You all just take me for granted." Mikey puts on a poutty face.

"So much for being mature," Donnie mutters to himself, but we can all hear.

"I think waiting for her on that one is a good idea, too." April places her hands on her hips.

"Ok, if those are all the issues you have, I would like to bring something else to our attention." I stand up and pace a little. "Whether or not we can trust her. She says she worked for Shredder, _and_ that she spied on us. Does that not sound suspicious to any of you?"

"It does sound a little strange." Donnie taps his chin.

"I don't like her. I don't think we can trust her. I mean, she actually likes Casey. Now _that_ sounds suspicious." Raph stands and cracks his knuckles.

"It sounds like _someone_ is jealous. When was the last time you heard from Mona?" April leans over, placing her elbow on Raph's shoulder. He shoves her elbow off.

"Last night. She's going to stop by next week, in fact." he gives her a triumphant smirk.

"I have a question." Mikey raises his hand, reverting back to his "mature" voice. "How did this conversation shift from whether or not we can trust Safire to Raph's love life?" Donnie starts to cough to cover up his laughing.

"Well, I can tell you, my love life isn't as interesting as Donnie's." Raph tries to hide his smile, and Donnie's cough's turn real as he glares at Raph.

"You know that's right," April snaps at Raph, making Donnie go stiff and stop breathing, most likely. "I make everything interesting." Donnie's face turns red and he lets out a uncomfortable laugh.


	6. almost

"So, you like the double burger meal?" I ask, looking at Safire.

"Mmmm, it's so good. How come I've never had this before?" She takes another big bite. I lean back on my elbows and watch her for a minute.

"Y'know, you are very confusing." I clamp my mouth shut. I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Whaddaya mean?" she asks as she wipes ketchup off her face with her arm.

"Well, when we met, you were all, like, 'heavy metal' and 'bad girl'. And then you were all, like, girly and stuff, and then you started acting like me."

"And what do you act like?" she asks setting her food down.

"Hungry." I sit up, lean in close to her face and smile.

"Hm, are you sure that's the only way you act?" She leans in closer and our noses almost touch. I have deja vu of when Keri poisoned me and back up abruptly.

"*ahem* Um, uh, do you a want to try my milkshake?" I ask, changing the subject. She sits back.

"Hm, sure." I hand her my milkshake and I try to think of another good conversation starter.

"So, um, what animal were you mutated with?" I ask, eyeing her tail.

"That's a funny story." She hands me my shake.

"It is?" I ask, surprised. I wasn't sure that was a good subject.

"Yeah. Well, you see, I didn't know at first. I was confused about what I was because I have a tail, scales, and claws-"

"You have claws?" I ask in awe as I look at her hands in disbelief, because they look so perfect and beautiful. How could she have claws?

"Well, yeah..." she lifts her hand and her fingers merge together so she only has three, then they form a sharp tip. She has claws.

"You have claws." My jaw drops to the ground. She tucks her hair behind her ear with her other hand and her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "That is totally wicked, man! Like, I , I can't even. Wow. This is so rad, bro!" My hands clasp around my head as I try to grasp that she has claws. SHE HAS FLIPPING CLAWS! "Wait, what animal has a tail and overlapping scales _and_ claws like that?" I drop my hands to the ground.

"Well, I'm getting to that. So, I was confused. Also, because of a different thing I can do. But I'll show you later. I got a hold of one of the purple turtle's computers, and I searched it. And it turns out, I'm mutated with pangolin DNA."

"Pangolin?" I raise an eyebrow. "What's a pangolin?" I ask.

"Do you know what a armadillo is?" she asks, and I nod. "Well, it's like that, except way cuter. And they live in China and Japan and stuff, it makes sense since that's where I'm from."

"Totally legit. So, what is that other thing you mentioned earlier?" I ask, resting my arms on my knees.

"Well, let's find an empty lot or a alley, and I can show you." She picks up her burger and fries and stands up.

"Why can't you do it here?" I ask, gesturing around us.

"We're on a roof, Casey. People live in there. I don't want to kill any one. Would you?" she says, quickly trying to finish her food.

"It's that gnarly, is it?" I stand up, holding my burger and shake.

"Gnarley? Huh, that would be a good word to describe it." She shoves the last of her fries in her mouth.

"Well, what kind of "thing" is it? Should I wear my helmet?" I ask sarcastically.

"Do you have one?" I stare at her and it takes a moment to realize she's joking. "I almost had you."

"The key word there is almost, sweetheart." I take her trash from her and threw it into a trash can on our way down the fire escape.

"So, where we headed then?" She asks at the bottom. I take her hand and lead her down the alley.


	7. The secret Of Safire

I think of myself as flirty and dangerous. I can be a bit girly, but when it comes to it I'm 100% bad girl. And who says you can't be kind of girly and bad girl at the same time?

"This will do nicely. Good job, Casey."

"What can I say? Casey Jones always delivers."

"ok pretty boy, shut up and watch." He knits his eyebrows and folds his arms. I stand and think about what I'm about to do. The first time I did was when I was three. It was in an escape attempt which succeeded.

I jump. But when I land, I tuck myself into a ball, and I can control myself and steer myself and propel myself. I can move faster than the blink of an eye. It's pretty wicked. Or should I say, gnarly? After I do a few wheelies, I open back up to see Casey staring, as usual. He's cute when he's stunned.

"I know, I know. Wow. Stop gaping. We should get back now."

"Nah, we don't have to do anything. I mean, we can if you want, but. . ."

"I say we head back. But who knows what we'll get into tomorrow." I flip my hair over my shoulder and place my hands on my hips.

"ok, if you say so." He shrugs and turns to walk back to the lair. I follow.

"So, what are some things you do?" I ask

"Well, don't you already know? You watched me right?" he continues to walk, not looking at me.

"Well, I did not follow you home, if that's what you're asking. I know you like hockey, but that's it."

"See. this is what I mean. A few moments ago you didn't care what anyone was interested in, and now you're acting like you care."

"I care, I want to know. I want to get to know you, Casey You're the one I trust the most."

"And why is that?" He stops and looks at me. Part of me wants to tippytoe and kiss him on the cheek, but the other part just wants to wrestle him and claim dominance.

"You are the one that let me in. You care about what happens to me. The others don't. And for that, I feel like, well, I just want to get to know my hero a little bit more." I give him a soft smile. I don't try to use my looks against him, I don't want to, but he's just so cute, I can't help it.

"Well, I like to beat people up." He crosses his arms. I hate that he is taller than me, only slightly.

"How funny, so do I." The smile melts from my face and is replaced by pure anger. Just to scare him. But his face is chiseled in stone. He doesn't even twitch. I really want to kiss him now. But I hold myself back. You can't kiss him, not yet any way.

"ok, so we have something in common. What is something you like to do?" he asks

"Well, I like art." I say now placing my hands on my hips.

"Art? What kind of art?" he asks as he studies my face.

"Come on, I'll show you." I wave my hand for him to follow and we continue to walk. We reach an alley and turn down. I spread my arms to reveal my masterpiece.

"Graffiti? Did you do this?" he asks looking at my artwork.

"Yes, yes I did. Do you like it?" I ask.

"Hm," he leans closer to it and places a hand on his chin. "Well, it's very interesting." My shoulders slouch. "But yes, I like it."

PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ABOUT SOMETHING YOU LIKE OR DON'T LIKE. MORE IS ON IT'S WAY!


	8. Casey's secret

We walk down a subway track on our way back to the lair. Safire walks next to me. I'm about a head taller than her. Her hair bobs up and down as we walk. How does she look so beautiful? I want to strike up a conversation but everything I think of is lame. _So, nice weather we're having_. Like I said, lame.

"So, I never told you what else I like to do." I say, shoving my hands in my pockets. She looks at me with interest in her eyes.

"Go on." she says.

"Well," I say, slowing my pace to a halt so no one can hear me except her. "I, well I write. . . I write poems. But you can't tell anyone! ok?"

"ok. What kind of poems? Like, roses are red violets are blue?" she raises an eyebrow.

"No, like, poems about stuff, real stuff." I rub the back of my neck and I desperately try to keep the blush from pushing into my cheeks.

"Real stuff?" she asks, placing her hands on her hips and stepping closer. "What kind of real stuff?"

"Just, real stuff! ok?" I can feel the blush breaking through so I turn and keep walking. She jogs to catch up with me. She grabs my arm and I turn to her.

"Look, I didn't want to upset you. If you write about your feelings, that's ok, it's what poems are about. I was just trying to get you to share one with me. But if you don't want to, it's OK."

I can see in her eyes that she's really sorry about how she made me feel. A strand of hair hangs in her eyes. I reach up and brush it behind her ear. I start to lean in. Am I going to kiss her? I want to, but does she? She leans in too. Our noses touch, and I can feel her breath on my lips.

"GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Leo shouts from down the tracks, and we both stumble back. "What's taking so long? We need you guys at the lair!"

"Coming!" I shout at him. Safire tucks her hair behind her ear, and averts her eyes. "Sooooo,"

"Let's go." She starts to walk. And so do I. Then it turns into a jog, and we quickly make it to the lair.

"ok what's so important?" I ask as we enter Donnie's lab, where the others are.

"What? Did we interrupt your date?" Raph crosses his arms. I shoot him a glare before I quickly place my skull mask over my face, before anyone can see me blush.

"Well, to answer your question, Casey, I picked up some of Shredder's goons on the radar. They are coming into the sewers. They might have tracked Safire somehow." Donnie says while typing on his computer.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Leo asks

"Wait, are we just going to ignore the fact that as soon as she comes to our lair, Shredder's goons come for us? She had to have tricked us." Raph accuses.

"That can't be it," I say.

"I wouldn't betray you." She defends herself.

"I doubt there coming for us." Donnie interrupts our argument. "They are probably just coming for her. But what I haven't figured out is how they know where she is." Donnie taps his chin.

"Crap. They had to have placed a tracker on me somewhere." she says, glaring at her feet.

"Well, where is it?" Raph stands and looks her up and down. He was right. All she was wearing was her dress and the rope that goes around it. No hat, shoes, glasses or anything. My eyes are drawn to her hair. Her braids, specifically. I step closer to her and start to undo her hair. I take out the first two braids when she asks,

"What are you doing?"

"They could have put a tracker in your hair." I say, taking out the last one. And a small piece of metal with a blinking light falls to the ground. We all look at it and I step back. Raph comes over and stabs it. When he takes his weapon away, the light is out and the whole thing is shattered.

"OK, so now that that's taken care of, we can relax." he says, folding his arms and sending me a glare.


	9. Safire Moves In, They All Move Out

ONE EXTRA LONG CHAPTER COMING RIGHT UP!

"Not exactly," Donnie says. "Technically, they can still see the last place her tracker was, so they will still come right here."

"So what do we do?" April asks and we all look at her. She has been silent for the whole time. I didn't even notice she was in here.

"We go to our fall back base." Donnie says simply.

"We have a fall back base?" Leo asks.

"Well, of course we have a fall back base. We're not animals, Leo."

"No, you're right Donnie, we're mutant animals." Raph says, slapping the side of Donnie's head.

"ok. Well, we should gather things we will bring with us. Just the essentials. We can come back later. But once they know where this base is, we can't come back for good. Now go and get your stuff." Leo says and we all depart. I go and grab my only bag. Inside is three or four spare sets of clothes and all my hockey stuff, one notebook and a few pencils, and a pencil sharpener. I sit down next to Safire with my stuff. She looks at her hands placed in her lap.

"You ok?" I ask. She lifts her head and our eyes meet.

"Why wouldn't I be ok? I almost got you guys caught and the worst people in the world are after me. Because of me you have to relocate." She sort of laughs at herself and looks back down at her hands. But I can tell that's not all that's bothering her.

Something deeper than us. Something causing her to be sad that isn't something she did.

"Is that all?" I say, lifting her chin so our eyes meet once again. She lets out a sigh.

"Are you making me talk about feelings, Casey?" She raises an eyebrow. I laugh and let go of her chin.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand." I say

"I just, it's silly, I just feel this feeling like something is in the sense that something is going to happen. I mean, I just don't have anything to bring with me. And all the others have to choose between all of the things they have. I just wish I had something." She clenches her hands into fists and releases them. I don't exactly know what to say. What do you say to that? I think really hard if I wait to long it'll be to late. I got it!

"Hey! Now that you're part of our team, you're going to have to fight with us. You'll need a weapon. What do you think you can use?" She looks at me and gives me a small smile. She doesn't believe that I can get her a weapon. I grab her hand and drag her to the dojo.

I lead her to the closet and open it. Her eyes widen at the impressive display of weapons. Leo walks in.

"Nice thinking,Casey. We should bring those." He walks toward us.

"Actually, I was getting Safire a weapon. If she's part of this team, she'll need one." I say.

"Well, that is a good idea, too. ok, but be quick." He holds up one finger as a warning. I roll my eyes and turn back to the closet.

"Well? Pick one." I say, and she steppes into the closet.

I step into the closet and take in all of the beautiful sharp things. So many to choose from. I can't believe they're actually letting me have one. I look back at Casey. He nods at me. I turn back to the weapons. I was trained in lots of weapons when Shredder had a hold of me, and I can use most of them. But I'm looking for a specific one.

I spot in the back of the closet. The best weapon for me. It describes my personality and is just plain awesome. It's flexible and black. Long, maybe about three yards. I walk towards it and pick it up. Its handle fits perfectly in my hand. It's light but lethal. I turn around back to Casey.

"Is that the one?" he asks me. I look up at him. "Do you know how to use it?" my response is to stretch out and crack the whip right next to his ear. He jumps as it hurtles toward him and almost screams when it makes the loud noise.

"I'll take that as a yes." He stares at me as I walk out of the closet.

"What did you think I'd choose, one I couldn't use?" I look at him as we walk out of the dojo.

"No, but I was just wondering. I mean, the whip is a very difficult weapon to master." he says

"How you would you know? All you can do is skate and hit things." Raph says as he walks past us. Casey turns and is about to punch him. But I grab his forearm and stop him. I'm tempted to let him hit the red masked turtle, but I want them to like me. So I don't.

"Don't, Casey." I say as a warning. He lets out a frustrated groan and we keep walking.

How have I gotten so attached to him? I literally just met him. I can't do this. I need to stop making moves.

We keep walking and we pass Leo.

"So, you found a weapon?" he asks, looking at the item in my hands.

"Yep." I say showing it to him.

"The whip? Can you use it?" he asks, sounding impressed even though I haven't answered him yet.

"Yes." I say in response.

"ok, show me."

"ok." I say and look around the room. I see Donnie walking with a box of glass beakers, Raph with a box of stuff with a live turtle on top, and Mikey with a box of comic books. I let go of the wound up whip without letting the handle fall. I stepped back and Casey does dramatically. I lean back, then unleash my fury. The whip races through the air and wraps around his box. He yelps. And I whip the box back to us. Leo ducks and I grab it out of the air with one hand.

"That good enough for you?" I ask, dropping the box on the ground and placing my hands on my hips.

"Those were my comic books!" Mikey yells from across the room. Leo stands and looks at me with a kind of fear in his eye, but he quickly covers it with something I don't recognize.

"That was awesome!" he says. Mikey comes over and starts to gather his comic books off the floor.

"So you approve?" I ask "not that I need your approval."

"Yes, I approve. And yes, you technically _do_ need my approval." he says to me.

Soon, everyone has gathered what they're going to bring with and we head out. Donnie has a whole wagon full of boxes, Probably full of science-y stuff. Raph has just a few things and his purple turtle. Mikey has a box of comic books and a backpack full of who knows what. Leo has a single bag over his shoulder. Other than that, it seems he has nothing.


	10. Surviving In A New Home

I look down at the whip in my hand and sigh softly. I look over at Casey, who has his mask covering his face. Usually, I can read people's emotions and almost their thoughts if I can see there face. But it's kinda hard when he wears a mask.

"Why do you have that?" I ask. He looks at me and lets out a puff of air and shrugs.

"I da'now. I guess I just like it." I give him a look and he rolls his eyes. "ok look, I wear this mask because it gives me confidence ok?"

"ok, but why do you need to boost your confidence?" I ask. He grabs my arm and he lets the others get a lead.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but the turtles don't really respect me, ya' know?" He lifts up his mask so I can see his face. "Like, I think it's cause I'm not a mutant, but they're fine with April. It's hard to be around them. They are all so advanced in their ninja stuff and I can only, like, hit a hockey puck." He looks at his feet and stuffs his hands in his pockets. I reach out and place my hand on his arm.

"Look Casey, you can do a lot more than just hit a hockey puck. You care about people and how they feel. You're strong and sweet and you write. You are amazing. Stop doubting yourself. You don't need that mask. Give yourself confidence." I offer him a smile and he returns it.

I know if we don't get going then we will get lost but this might be my chance to kiss him. Finally. He is interesting inside and out. He is a 3D character while the rest are just flat. Mikey is the cute funny one, Donnie is the smart, Raph is the angry, Leo is the leader, and April is the pretty one. A distraction, if I may.

Casey is a _real_ person. He acts tough, but he's not. On the inside, he has feelings. Not that the others, don't but they mostly express just their specific emotion. Casey can be angry, sad, calm, happy, smart, and he can even be quiet cute at times.

Only seconds have passed, but it feels like eternity as our faces get closer together. I close my eyes and go in. I can feel him getting closer. This is it finally, the moment I've been waiting for, for three years. And then I hear.

"Hey, where's Casey and Safire?" It's Raph. Way down the track. I open my eyes and pull away moments before we kiss.

"Is something wrong?" he asks sweetly.

"Not exactly, but we need to get going. They just noticed that we are missing." I take his hand and pull him along behind me. We quickly catch up to the group.

"Where were you two?" Raph asks. I catch my breath and respond calmly.

"We were walking slow. We didn't realize how far behind we fell. Sorry, it won't happen again." Raph, Leo and Donnie exchange glances but don't ask further questions. Well, to me and Casey anyway.

"So, how far away is this 'fall back base'?" Leo asks Donnie.

"We're almost there actually." he beams. "We should get there soon."

"Thank goodness. I'm starved." Raph groans, holding his stomach with one hand. Donnie turns his head and shoots him a glare.

"First of all Raph, it hasn't even been two hours since we had dinner. And second, we are not going to be going to the surface anytime soon. Which means no pizza."

"WhAt? No PiZzA? HoW WilL I SuRvIvE!" Mikey stops in his tracks, tosses his hands into the air, and looks up to the ceiling as if to ask the heavens to send a pizza angel.

"And _why_ won't we be going to the surface?" Raph asks with annoyance.

"We need to lay low for awhile until Shredder's goons back off. They found our hideout, so now they know we live in the sewers." Leo informs us.


	11. Sleep Talk Arrival

"Here we are!" Donnie shouts, making Mikey jump five feet in the air as the others laugh. We climb up an empty staircase into a big-ish open area. Only four doors lead out of the main area. A small doorway with no door leads into an area with an oven, a microwave, and a fridge.

"Is this it?" Raph asks, placing his box on the floor and his hands on his hips.

"Well, before Safire got here I planned on having two people in each room. Now one room will have to have three." Donnie puts down the wagon handle and looks around the room. "The big room can be the dojo, and the kitchen is, well, the kitchen." Donnie turns around to look at us.

"But where are you going to have your lab?" Leo asks. "Well, I was going to ask if Leo and I could take the biggest room so I could set up a mini lab. And besides, if I have a lab in a room with someone else, I want it to be with someone responsible, and I trust Leo best."

"Fair enough." Raph crosses his arms and then Mikey interjects.

"But where are we going to put the T.V.?" He throws his hands into the air.

"Calm down, Mikey. I'm going to put into the kitchen so we can watch T.V. while we eat." Donnie rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, does this mean I have to be in a small room with Casey?" Raph steps forward.

"It's OK man, I'll sleep in the dojo." Casey says.

"No, you don't have to do that." Leo says, but before he can continue, Casey does.

"Nah, it's OK. I've never been big on the whole 'sharing a room' thing. Especially in a small one with two other people."

"Well, OK, if you're alright with it. So, April and Safire, you two will get that room." Donnie points to the one closest to the kitchen. "Raph and Mikey, you two will have that one." he points to the one furthest from the kitchen. "Me and Leo will have the other one." He points to the one in between. "Now, go put your stuff away and get some sleep." Everyone starts to disperse. April turns to me with a smile.

"Come on, roomie. Let's go get settled in." I nod slightly, and we make our way to the room we were assigned. When we walk in, there are two sleeping bags on the floor with pillows and a small two-drawer dresser.

"It's so small, and cozy. . ." I say, running a finger along the top of the short dresser.

"You can choose your sleeping bag first." she says to me. I look down at the two thick bags. I sit down on the one furthest from the dresser.

"You can have both drawers." I say, tucking hair behind my ear.

"Really? I mean, you can have one. I don't NEED both." she says, plopping down on her bag.

"Well, I don't exactly have anything to put in it. I'll just set my whip down by my bed. You actually have clothes to put in the drawer." I place my hands in my lap and begin to fiddle with my thumbs. April opens her backpack and fills the drawers with shirts and paints. She sets on top of it a hairbrush.

A few minutes pass and April curls up inside her bag and drifts off to sleep. I hear her softly snoring, so I stand and head for the door. I open it, walk through, and close it behind me. I look around the big room and spot Casey in the corner with his sleeping bag.

I walk over to him and kneel down. I extend my arm and lightly rest my hand on his shoulder.

"Casey." I whisper. His eyes flutter open and a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

"Couldn't sleep? Or am I that irresistible?" He closes his eyes again, and I know he never fully woke up. He begins to talk without opening his eyes. "Why does something happen every time we try to kiss? It's like life hates me or somethin'." I cover my mouth to stop me from laughing out loud.

"Anything else, Casey?" I ask with a snicker, "Or do you want to sneak out with me?" I ask, shaking his shoulder to wake him up the rest of the way.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, hi Safire. Why are you up?" He sits up and rubs his eyes.

"You sleep talk." I say, standing. His eyes widen and he stands too.

"What did I say?" he asks with worry. I giggle.

"Oh nothing much. Just a few things. So, you wanna sneak out? This place is boring." I say, ignoring his question.

"No, really, what did I say?" he asks.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go." I start to walk away and he follows.

"Like, seriously, what did I say?" he asks as we exit.


	12. Sneaky Escape

We sit atop the water tower once again. I'm tempted to tell her how I see the city as an ocean of city stars. But I don't. She looks over the waves of stars, thinking deeply. As the wind whips her hair around her face, I realize she hasn't re-braided her hair.

She reaches up and pulls her hair around to one side of her neck to keep it out of her face. As the wind dies down, I scoot closer.

"May I?" I ask, pointing at her hair were the three small braids used to be. She gives me a soft smile and nods. I run my fingers through her hair and braid the locks together. It's not the best job, but I think I did pretty good.

She runs her fingers over the braids and laughs at their crookedness. I start to blush so I turn away.

"No, I like it. I'm gonna keep it this way." I turn back and at first I think I see the slight hint of red on the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. I blink and it's gone. On her face is the usual flirtatious grin. A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth.

"Why?" I ask. if I did such a horrible job, why would she want to keep it in her hair? Now she is definitely blushing. I can't help but give her my gap toothed grin. "What?" I ask, trying to get her to say something. She begins to play with her hair slightly.

"Well, I'm gonna keep it like this because you did it." She says, and her hair falls in front of half her face. Now I know I'm blushing. My face feels hot and I know my face is red. Hers is only a light shade of pink. But still noticeable on her tan skin.

We let out awkward stifling laughs and I rub the back of my neck and she pulls on a strand of her hair. I adjust my seating position slightly leaning closer to her for, like, three seconds when she decides to look up. Our noses are touching. Eyes locked. I reach one hand up and place it on her cheek and neck. I close my eyes and lean in the rest of the way and our lips touch.

The kiss is no longer than five seconds. A whip lashing sound followed by Safire yelping in pain pulls us apart. I open my eyes to see her holding a hand to her cheek.

"What happened?" I ask, placing my hand on her elbow, slightly pulling her hand away from her face. A red streak across her cheek bone. Almost three inches long.

I stand and look around. On a building not to far away stands Bebop, Rock-steady, Fish-face, Rahzar and Tiger-claw. Tiger-claw holds out his hand at retrieves a boomerang that had flown around and cut Safire on the face.

Safire stands next to me continuing to hold her face from the wound.

"We need to go." I say as I grab her hand.

SHORT BUT SUFFICIENT. LEAVE A COMMENT


	13. The Plan In Action

"How do we get back without them following us? They're going to find our new lair." she says. I pause.

"Hm, well, just act casual. We will go get something to eat and wait for them to leave." I shrug, heading for the ladder to get down from the water tower. "Ladies first." I say slightly bowing, letting her go in front of me. She responds with a small curtsy and starts down the ladder.

When we reach the bottom, only a few feet away, is the bad guy gang. Watching us. I wrap me arm around her shoulders and we walk. I can hear Bebop.

"Ew. This love stuff is making me sick. I'm out'a here, bro's." I glance back and he was gone. The rest of them follow slowly. I look forward and smile slightly. We walk out of an ally and we head for a small diner called the Cottage Cafe.

Safier leans in.

"Why are we out in the open? Someone will see us." she whispers to me.

"We can tell people we are dressing up as characters from a cartoon or something. I mean, you still look human, so they will believe it." We continue to walk until we reach a table and sit down outside the cafe. I do my best to listen to the bad guy gang as they hide in the shadows watching us.

"I swear, if this gets any more romantic I'm out." Fish face mutters. A smile creeps across my face.

"What?" Safire asks me. I lower my voice before I respond.

"We need to make them uncomfortable. Then, one by one, they will leave and we will end up only having to fight off one or two."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" She asks skeptically as the waitress walks up to our table.

"May I ask why you are dressed up in costumes?" she asks with a smile. I catch Safire's eye then respond to the waitress.

"We are cosplaying as characters from a cartoon. We were at a party." I say, scooting closer to Safire and holding her hand.

"Ok, I'm out. You three can take care of them." Fish face then leaves. It's working.

"Ok then, what can I get for you two?" she asks. I look at Safire to see what she wants.

"How's steak?" I ask. I've only been here once, and that was what I had so I know they have it.

"Sounds great." She smiles. The waitress smiles back and writes it down on her notepad.

"Is that two plates or one plate and two forks?" she says with a smile. This is an awkward question, I'm about to answer but Safire does it for me.

"Two forks sounds fine." The waitress writes it down and goes back inside. I look at Safire and give her a wry smile.

"Ambitious, are we?" I say, nudging her slightly. She smiles and replies;

"Do you have a problem with sharing a plate?" I start to blush. How is it that she never blushes when I say something to her? I only ever blush when she talks to me. I never did when April would talk to me.

"No, not at all. Will we be sharing a milkshake?" I ask.

"Ok, you know vat? I've had enough ov dis mushy lovey stuff. You take care of them. I'm out." Rock-steady walks away from the group. I was aiming to get Tiger-claw to leave, but he is probably the only one that will stay.

"So, are you going to leave too?" Tiger-claw asks Rahzar.

"Only if they start making out." he replies. I continue to look at Safire even though I'm listening to the others. The waitress walks back out and hands us our plate and two forks.

"What can I get you two to drink?" She asks with a smile holding her notepad and pen in her hands.

"One milkshake. Two straws." I say, taping my finger on Safire nose.

"Ok, I'll be right back with that for you." She smiles bigger, if possible, and turns to go back in. After she's gone, Safire leans in and whispers to me:

"When should we kiss? Then we will only have one more to go." She has a slight smile on her face that makes me blush even harder.

"Let's just keep being cute and see if we can get him to leave and save kissing for last." I whisper back. She gives me a pouty face. I lean in and we rub our noses together. She giggles and I can tell Rahzar is getting uncomfortable. I cut off a piece of steak and put it in her mouth. She moans with satisfaction.

"This is amazing. You know, I've never had steak before." She smiles at me and bats her eyelashes. She is definitely trying to get me to blush.

"The steak is good, but I like the company it comes with better." Her cheeks become a light shade of pink and it has turned into a battle of who can make the other blush more. Rahzar gets up and leave without warning, but Tigerclaw does not protest.

It comes to my attention that they are not here for me or the turtles. They are simply here to retrieve Safire. No way am I going to let that happen. The waitress comes back out with our milkshake sets it down on the table then places the two straws into it.

"Enjoy." She winks at Safire then leaves us to eat. Tiger-claw could very well just come up and try to take her. They don't usually care if people see them. So why isn't he? Safire grabs my attention by raising a piece of steak to my mouth.

I smile and open my mouth for her to place it in. We continue to eat taking turns giving each other bites.


	14. Distraction

Casey sure is adorable. He is the only one who has gotten me to blush. Never in my life have I blushed before. He is especially adorable when he blushes, which is why I make him blush all the time.

We push our plate to the side and work on our milkshake. We each grab a straw and suck on it. Our noses touch when we do. I bat my eyelashes at him and he pulls away with his face turning red. So cute.

"Stop making me blush." He says, covering his face with his hands.

"Why? You're so cute when you do." I say, leaning in. His face continues to redden. He leans in too, and I almost forget tiger-claw is watching. We need to make it awkward for him. Casey places his hands on my face, and I wrap an arm around his neck. I run my fingers through his hair and his blush spreads all the way to his ears.

Our lips touch and we kiss. Passionately. OK, so we're making out. It's nice. But totally awkward for Tigerclaw. I can hear him getting frustrated. One of Casey's arms goes around my waist and he kisses me harder.

A loud thud on the table startles us and we pull apart. Tiger-claw stands on the table with his guns pointed straight at our heads.

"Give me the girl and you can go in peace." he growls at us.

"She has a name." Casey says with a huff. I can see his hand going into his pocket.

"Do you even remember it?" I ask him and he looks at me.

"Safire, what is this. Come back with me." I scrunch up my nose. He is so gross. I glance at Casey and he is holding a tight glare on him.

Suddenly Casey throws something at him and it explodes. There is a lot of smoke. He grabs my hand and we run. I hear Tiger-claw roar in agony behind us, but we are getting to far away. We jump down a manhole and head for our base.

We get there quickly, and he didn't follow us. It's about midnight. We go and sit on Casey's bed/sleeping bag.

"Well, I had a good time to night." I say, leaning my head on his shoulder. He lets out a soft laugh in a huff.

"Good. We should do this again sometime." He smiles at me. He slides down to the ground from exhaustion, and I lie next to him. I try to keep my eyes open, but my eyelids become too heavy to keep them up. My eyes close and I fall asleep.


	15. Donnie & Casey

I open my eyes to the sound of boxes being moved around. I look up to see Donnie setting up the dojo. I look over at Safire asleep on my arm.

"Good morning, Casey." Donnie whispers. "Did you sleep well?" he asks as he pulls something out of a box.

"Ha ha, very funny." I say, carefully slipping my arm out from underneath Safire.

"Really? I wasn't aiming for funny. You know Raph and Leo would find it far more funny." He stands and pats off his hands. "I can go wake them up if you want." I stand up.

"No, I'm fine. Why are you not taking pictures or something?" I ask

"Why would I take a picture of you and Safire?" he asks, returning to his work.

"As blackmail." I say as if it were obvious. . . because it is.

"And why would I want to blackmail you?" he asks, looking at me.

"Wait, so you don't hate me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Look, I don't hate you. You are part of this team and we look out for each other, whether or not we have an eye for the same girl. But I do think you eye has shifted to a different girl. And even if it hadn't, I would not stoop so low as to blackmail someone for her. Got it. Now before April wakes up, or anyone else for that matter you should return Safire to her bed." I stare at him for a moment, dumbfounded. I'm speechless.

I then turn to Safire and carefully pick her up. Making sure not to wake her up. I walk to April's door and slowly open it the best I can with Safire in my arms. I carefully step into her room and place her down on her bed. I drape the blanket over her body and silently leave the room, closing the door behind me.


	16. April & Safire

I can feel the light on my unopened eyelids. I groan from the fact I have to get up. I sit up rubbing the heels of my hands into my eyes.

"How'd you sleep?" April asks, startling me. I open my eyes to see her sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Um. . . good?" I say slightly confused. She turns a page in her book then asks,

"Did you have fun last night?" She looks up and meets my eyes. I scoot back voluntarily from surprise and shock.

"Who. Wait, what? Are you spying on me now?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"No. We _are_ roommates though. I'm gonna know if you sneak out. So what did you do?" She asks, closing her book and setting it down. Then she places her face in her hands and her elbows on her knees. I glare at her. Then I realize there is no reason to keep it a secret.

"Well, if you must know," I lean back on my hands. "I was out with Casey. We went to this cool cafe and eat steak! We shared a milkshake and then got attacked by Shredder's goons."

"Which I assume is how you got that scab." April points to my face. I almost forgot about that. I reach up and touch my face. I wince at the pain.

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that." I look down and place my hands in my lap.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." She says, picking up her book.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I'm your friend."

"No, I mean why, like, why can't the others know?"

"Ok," she closes her book and I know I'm in for a lecture. "Raph already doesn't like you, some of them think you're using Casey to get close to us for Shredder. I don't believe that, though. Now if they know that you too snuck out last night, and got attacked, they're going to be very suspicious. I wouldn't want to tell them if I were you." I ponder this for a moment. She's right. Should I have even told her?

"Don't worry, I won't tell. If you hadn't told me, though, I would have gone to them and told them something was up." She moves onto her knees. Now what? Do we have to hide our relationship from them all now? Life hates me.

"Thanks, I guess." I wrap my arms around my knees. I then lie back down and try to fall back asleep. Can I just keep dreaming about last night please?

I'M ALWAYS LOOKING FOR WAYS TO IMPROVE MYSELF, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD CHANGE!


	17. The Vote Part 1

"Should someone go get Safire?" Donnie asks looking at me for a moment. Then they all look at me. I roll my eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it." I stand with a huff but as soon as my back is turned a smile is plastered onto my face. I open her door and step in slightly.

She lies curled up into a ball on top of her sleeping bag with a blanket draped slightly over her. April is already awake, but since we were out late, she's still tired. I kneel on the floor next to her and rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Safire," I whisper, "it's time to wake up, we need you out there." No response. I shake her slightly and her hand shoots up and whacks me in the face, sending me backwards.

"Hmm? Oh! Oh my gosh! Are you ok? I didn't mean to slap you. Does it hurt?" She sits up and scrambled over to me. She stands, then helps me to my feet.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." I say rubbing my face. I offer her a small smile and she smiles back. We walk out of the room and they all stare at me. "What?" I ask

"We heard a smack." Raph smirks at me. "Is everything alright?"

"Sorry, that was just my amazing reflexes. Everything is fine." Safire says back to him.

"Ok, well, moving on." Leo stands in the center of the room to speak to us. "We need to have a vote. A vote on whether Safire is a member of our team or not. If two or more people vote no, then I'm sorry to say, you can't join." He gives Safire an apologetic look.

"Wait, are we having the vote now?" I step forward. "That doesn't seem very fair. We should give her time to gain our trust, or the other way around, so we actually know what we want." Leo looks at Donnie and he shrugs.

"Well, I don't see why not." Leo shrugs, but then gives Safire a hopeful smile.

"Thanks, Leo." she says.


	18. Safire and Raph

There is no way I'm going to change my mind. I don't want her to stay. She can't be trusted. I kick and punch the swinging dummy a few more times. Mikey walks up behind me.

"Hey, Raphie boy! Whatcha doin?" He smiles at me.

"I'm working." I grunt before hitting it again.

"You know, when you say your working it means a completely different thing than when Donnie says it. When he says it he's working, it's on something smart and nerdy and important. When you're working, you're working on something . . . well something, um something angry, and angry. . . and not important?" He pauses and I turn to him. Brows furrowed into a scowl. "Um, I mean, just not _as_ important." He slinks back shyly.

I growl from anger. "MIKEY!" He turns and starts to run, and I chase after him. He runs into the kitchen and then back out, but I catch him. I raise my fist to pummel his face when Leo grabs my arm.

"Raph, maybe you should go beat up the dummy instead." He says, trying to step between me and my little brother.

"That's what I'm _trying_ to do." I growl, turning my attention back to Mikey.

"Hey!" Mikey yells then yelps from panic as my fist flies toward his face. His head shrinks into his shell and my fist runs into the wall.

Mikey slips away and I pull my fist back, leaving a hole in the wall.

"Raph, can we try not to do that?" he scowls at me.

"Why not?" I say, crossing my arms. "It's good training." I smirk at him.

"For you or Mikey?" He pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. "Look, Raph, I'm in charge, so you need to listen to me. Order some pizza for dinner, would ya?"

I place my hands on my hips and shift my weight from one foot to the other. "Unfortunately, when you're in charge, our duties never seem to end."

"Ok! Fine! Go punch your dummy and _I'll_ do it." He turns and walks away. I grunt and turn away as well.

"Hey, Raph, how's the whole roommate situation?" Great, it's Casey.

"Sometimes it's fun, and the rest of the time, he's a pain in the neck, as usual." I turn to him, crossing my arms.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Why are you here?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Just trying to be friendly, is that a problem?"

"It is when it's _you_ who's being friendly, especially to me. So tell me. Why are you here?"

"Look Raph, Safire's a good pers-"

"Of course this is about her. Face it Casey, she's using you. Why else would she like _you_? How would she get a tracker into her braided hair? She _has_ to be using you. There is just no other way! It's the facts!" I yell at him. He steps back, looking hurt.

"Well," he sputters, "Well, you don't know her like I do! She's not what you think! She wouldn't lie about _anything!_ And maybe she likes me because she has a better taste in friends than you do!" He says defensively.

"I thought I was your friend!" I say back to him.

"I thought so too, but you certainly don't act like it!" He yells, then he turns and stomps away. Great. Just great. That was _exactly_ what I wanted.

I turn and go back to my punching bag/swinging dummy. I punch it a few times before I catch Safire out of the corner of my eye. She's walking toward me. Great, more trouble.

"Hey, Raph, I-" she starts but I cut her off.

"Don't call me that." I say, punching it then doing a roundhouse.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" she asks kindly.

"I don't want you to talk to me. So don't call me anything." I say, punching it a few more times.

"Look, I just want to talk." I turn to her, then I place my hands on my hips and let out a sigh. Ready to listen.


	19. April & Casey

I slump to the floor and pull out my notebook. Why does Raph have to be so rude? So not cool. I tap my pencil on my chin and look around the room. My eyes fall on Safire, her brown dress swaying as she walks and her hair falling perfectly around her shoulders. And the crooked braids from last night.

I put my pencil to the paper and write the first line of a poem. _An ocean of lights, a city of stars._ I look back up to see her talking to Raph. I look back at my paper and write the next line. _All the perfect nights,_

"What ya' doing, Casey?" I look up to see Mikey and April. I quickly close my book.

"Don't look at me. Mikey wanted me to come with. He was worried that if he bothered you by himself that he would sustain critical injuries." She crosses her arms. "Plus, I was bored. So what are you doing?"

"Yeah, pal! What ya' got in that notebook? Is it your journal?" Mikey reaches for my book and I yank it away.

"Don't touch it, Mikey! It's none of your beeswax!" I stand and shove it back into my backpack, then zip it up so he can't get it.

"Yeesh. What's in that? Is it really your journal?" April asks, stepping closer to me.

"Maybe it is, Red. Maybe it's not." I turn back around to face her. About now, I would leave and go to the rink. But they are awake now so I can't leave. Then I get an Idea. "hey red can I talk to you for a minute?"

April and Mikey exchange looks and them Mikey walks away. "Sure." she says

"Once we are aloud to leave again, I wanted to take Safire to the rink and teach her how to skate. But uh this is going to sound weird. Can I borrow a pair of your socks?" she raises and eyebrow then shrugs.

"What the heck. Why not." she turns and walks into her room and comes out with a pair of socks in her hand. "Here you go Jones."

"Thanks red. Thanks." I say taking them from her and stuffing them into my pocket.

"No problem. Make sure to show her a good time." she smiles at me. I blink from surprise.

"Uh, OK." she nods then walks away. That was weird. I turn back around and sit down on my bed. I pull out my music player and some headphones. I put them into my ears, then play the music really loud into my ears. So I can think without being distracted by other people.

I lie down placing my hands behind my head and I close my eyes. Now I can think. Raph is the only one I was worried about not voting for her and if I can't convince him he might convince others to vote against her. What do I do?

 _ **sorry every one about the late chapters I was trying to catch up on school and life in general, I hope you like the chapters I'm posting now. eave comments about what I can do better and things you want to see in future chapters or things you don't like, thank you all for your support and comments. enjoy the next few chapters.**_


	20. The Vote Part 2

"Some one go get Casey! It's time to vote!" someone shouts. I pull out an ear bud and sit up right before Donnie steps on me to get me.

"I'm coming." I say standing. I jog a few steps over to where they all stand.

"ok so this is how we are going to vote you will each get a slip of paper and write a x or an o." Leo explains as Mikey passes out papper. "X means no and O means yes."

"Chose wisely." Mikey says as he hands me a piece of paper and a pencil.

"ok mikey." I say rolling my eyes

"Then we will put them into a bowl and open them one by one. Ready set go." I hastily write one on my slip of paper and place it in the bowl leo holds. Everyone does the same quickly after me.

"Did everyone put theirs in?" leo asks and everyone nods. Leo puts his hand into the bowl and pulls out the first one.

"Yes." he says a flood of relief washes over my then quickly evaporates as he puts his hand in again. "Yes." he reads again. He pulls out two this time. "Yes, and yes." he pulls out two more. "Yes, and. . . no." my heart breaks as he pulls out the last one. "The last one is a," I hold my breath in anticipation. "Yes." he says and everyone cheers.

"Yes!" Safire jumps up and down. She turns to me. A goofy grin plastered across my face. She wraps an arm around my neck and one around my waist. She dips me and kisses me right on the lips.

Everyone cheers louder and mikey shouts "hey! Stop covering my eyes Raph." we slowly stand and both her hands move to my neck and my arms wrap around her waist. I can hear April clapping and squealing. I pull away and gasp for breath.

"You dun yet love birds?" Raph asks and everyone laughs, and so does Safire. So do too. Our foreheads touches we catch our breath.

"There she is!" we all look to the entrance of our new home to see the entire gang of shredders goons.


	21. The Chase

"Aw sewer apples." Raph mutters. As we run for the exit of the sewers. We barely escaped the goons. Why can't anything turn out right for me.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Donnie mutters. So he's the one who voted me not to stay. Makes sense. He's the one who can't ignore the facts. We quickly hurry to the surface. And up to the building tops. How did they even find me? Did they somehow get a tracker on me the other night?

"How did they even find you?" leo asks

"That is exactly what I want to know." I say back to him as we jump another gap. We all suddenly come to a halt as Tiger-claw land in front of us. And the rest of them right behind us.

"So this is how it is?" Tiger-claw begins. "You get fed up with one group and move on to the next."

"What are you talking about?" I shout at him. "I never wanted to be part of your little group, or whatever."

"Then why did you stay for so long?" he takes a step closer. This guy is so annoying.

"How did you find me?" I ask voiding his question.

"You underestimate my sense of smell. Let alone instinct." what is that supposed to mean?

"You who? Over here." we look over to bebop. "Will you two stop flirting already and take her already. We need to get back before boss gets mad."

"We are not flirt- ug just shut up and follow the plan." Tigerclaw growls.

"What plan? We have a plan? Why didn't I hear about this plan?"

"Cool down. I vill fill you in on zee plan. We will vait vor his signal zen grab zee girl. Simple plan." rock-steady informs him and the rest of us.

"Your not taking her anywear." Casey steps between me and Tigerclaw.

"Oh look. She has a boyfriend. How sweet." fish face comments.

"Just keep your mouths shut. I'm trying to make a point." he growls again.

"Should we just leave?" Mikey whispers to Leo.

"Maybe. . ." he responds. We start to tipsy-toe away but are stopped by Tiger-claw.

"Just hand over Safire and you can go free. Do you understand turtles?"

"Oh we understand all right. That doesn't mean were giving anything or anyone over to the likes of you." Raph crosses his arms.

"Then I guess you have chosen the hard way. I love the hard way." Tiger-claw cracks his knuckles then his neck and steps toward us. We back up and stop when we run into the others. I look around. We had to leave in such a hurry that no one has there weapon.

I look down. My rope. I untie the rope around my waist ans unwrap it from my waist.

"What are you doin'?" Casey leans in and whispers

"you'll see." I tell him. As soon as Tiger-claw gets close enough i unleash my new weapon. I slashes through the air and smacks Tiger-claw across the face with a loud crack. "Ha take that!" everyone looks at me in surprise. "Don't just stand there. Get your weapons from somewhere!" they all snap out of their trance and the battle begins.

Each turtle up against their own goon. Donnie grabs an old broom from the roof and breaks off the end to use as his weapon. Mikey finds two mops and breaks off the ends to use as nun chucks then gives the handles to Leo who uses them as swords. April uses her mind powers to help however she can.

Raph on the other hand actually had his weapon on him. He never goes anywhere without them. I think he sleeps with them. I watch the epic battle then turn around to see Tiger-claw coming straight for me. Casey takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. He pulls out one of his hockey pucks and lights it. As Tiger-claw gets closer he throws is at his face and it blows up. He then pulls out his baseball bat. But Tiger-claw pulls out his guns faster. And shoots Casey's hand with an ice bullet.

"NOOOOO!" I shout.

"Just come with us Safire. And we won't hurt your friends anymore." I look around again. Each of the turtles captured. April held to the ground by a net that glows blue. Casey on the ground with ice covering his hand. I hang my head.

"okay. but you have to promise not to hurt them ever again." I say stepping closer.


	22. Goodbye

"No Safire don't do it!" Casey yells after me. I turn to him.

"And what? Let you all get captured and killed and get captured anyway? Why not make it easier on all of you." I turn back around. I only take three steps before,

"Stop right there." I turn to see a lizard lady in a space suit.

"Mona?" Raph gasps. His jaw hanging open.

"I told you I was coming by but when i got there and your place was a wreck i gathered the mighty Mutanimals and came for you." behind her stood slash, monkey-brains, leather head and the Mondo gecko.

"Oh my gosh thanks guys!" Leo says breaking out of rock-steady's grip while he's stunned.

"No problem." Mona reaches up with her alien gun and shoots fish face's hand, dropping Raph. slash and leather-head go straight for Tiger-claw while the others fight off the rest of shredders goons.

I look around for Casey. He is helping Donnie get April out from underneath the net. It's not going so well. I rush over to see how I can help.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I kneel down besides the two boys.

"What do you think is wrong?!" Donnie shouts at me. "April is stuck underneath a net that we can't touch because it's electrified and she's unconscious! What do you think could possibly be wrong?" Donnie sounds like he's holding back tears. Raph looks over as he lets out a soft sob.

Raph then runs over and grabs the net.

"RAPH NO!" Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Casey, Mona and I all shout. His shoulders steam from heat and he screams. His eyes roll up into his head as he pries off the net and Donnie grabs for April as Raph drops the net a few feet away. We all stand as Raph collapse's to the ground.

Mikey's sobs are the only thing that can be heard. Mona rushes over to Raph and scoops him up into her arms. Leather-head and slash push the rest of the unconscious bodies over the side of the building. Tiger-claw included. How did he get knocked unconscious?

This is all my fault. If I never went with the turtles then we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe if I leave now i can help them by not being around anymore. I turn to walk away but someone grabs my arm.

"Where are you going?" Casey says. I turn to look at him.

"I'm leaving. You aren't safe when i'm around. I can't stay. If I just leave you might have a chance to be safe." I try to shake off his grip but he doesn't let go.

"No you can't leave. We need you." he pauses "I need you." by now all the turtles are looking at me, even the mighty Mutanimals, well except for Raph.

"Look, I've come to appreciate you all, but I have to leave, please understand. I don't want to but I must." I quickly shake out of Casey's grip and jump down off the building and then behind it to find a new place to live.

 _ **short chapter, muhahahahaha!**_


	23. The New Place

Now what? I stand there looking at the place she used to be. She was just standing there. And now she's gone. How could I let her get away? Did that just happen? Is she really gone, and not coming back? No she has to come back.

"Casey stop standing there and come on we need to get Raph somewhere safe, NOW!" Leo yells at me. I blink coming out of my trance and stare at the group?

"Where? They know where our fall back base is. Now what?" I hang my head. There is no use in being optimistic.

"We can just go to our next fall back base." Donnie says pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"How many backup bases do we have?" Mikey asks

"Well if I'm calculating correctly then six more. Not counting the one we are about to go to. It's not that far from here. Let's go." Donnie turns and runs the opposite way that Safire went.

As we run Donnie says, "the good thing about this one is it's already stalked up. We don't have to go back for anything."

"Ahem. all of our belongings are still there." I say. Mostly for me.

"YEAH! We still have to go get the T.V." Mikey complains.

"Ok maybe later we can have a rescue mission for a few things but for now let's just worry about Raph." Leo says as Donnie turns into an old abandoned warehouse.

As we enter we see how stalked up it really is. What was once an empty huge space, Donnie transformed into an amazing house looking thing. Well at least on the inside. We had put up walls to separate rooms from other rooms. We currently stand in the dojo which is way more advanced than our last one. Almost as if he robbed a real dojo or something.

Donnie rushes down the hall and Mona follows with Raph in her arms. The go into a room I presume is a medical room.

"Who! This place is totally booyakasha-tastik!" Mikey fist-pumps in the air. I slowly walk to where Donnie went while the rest of the gang rome's around the new place. When I reach the room I lean into the doorway.

This room looks like a doctors office. With a table and a counter with all sorts of medical supplies.

"Why is this base more decked out that the last?" I ask. Donnie gives me a glance before focusing on his patient who is now laid on the table.

"If we needed to move bases twice then i presumed it would be bad. So I took extra precautions." I whistle as I look around a little more.

"And extra and extra." Donnie glares at me.

"If you want to know where your room is it's the one that says Casey on it. Now I need to help Raph so please."

"Ok I get it. I'll leave." I put my hands up and continue down the hall. I quickly find my room after given the information that I needed. I walk in and find a fully decorated room with a bed and a dresser. The covers were black and I also have a desk.

I walk over to the desk and sit is a lamp and a jar of pencils. I open a drawer to find several notebooks. Wait, did Donnie know? He couldn't. Could he? I've only ever asked him for a rhyme like six times. Not even in the same day.

Donnie is smart, he probably just put two and two together. Great, now he's going to tell like everyone and I'm ruined. I open a book and grab a pencil. I can at least do something while I wait.

I re write the first two or so lines of the poem I was writing for Safire. _An ocean of lights, a city of stares, all the perfect nights,_ I tap the eraser on my chin and slightly chew on it. Wait what if she goes to the water tower. I quickly stand and run out of my room. I rush past the doctors room and Donnie comes out after me.

"Where are you going?" he shouts after me

"Out! And you can't stop me! I am a man on a mission!"

"Come back here!" Leo shouts

"You can tell me what to do but I won't listen. It's a waist!" I run out the door into the street. I look around. Someone bursts out the door behind me. I look back to see Leo and Mikey. I turn and run as fast as I can.

I run in and out of buildings. I run in busy places so they can't follow. They are not human. I run up a fire escape and when I reach the top I realize they didn't even follow me. I look around for the water tower.

I take of in the direction I see it. As I get closer I don't see her and my spirit begins to dim. I climb up to the top and she's not there. I walk around to the other side.

I look down to see her sitting on the edge. She looks up at me.


	24. Romantic

"I was hoping you would show up. I was also hoping you wouldn't." I sit down next to her. This is my chance to tell her.

"Ya' know. Whenever I look out over the city it makes me think of an ocean. Like an ocean of city stars." Safire lays her head on my shoulder and says,

"Wow, way to be grossly romantic Jones." I pull away slightly so she looks in my face.

"I'm not grossly romantic. I'm just the right amount of romantic that I'm required to be."

"Ok then it's just cheese." she nudges me "when are you gonna take that off?" she points at my eyepatch. I shrug. 'How about now?" she reaches up to pull it off.

I squint my eyes as she grabs it. she yanks it off and a small squeal escapes my lips. I open them back up to see Safire hold the bandage/eye patch thing in her hand.

"Nice," she says with half a smile. "You look good to go." I reach up and touch the scare that has formed around my eye. "It looks really cool." she pats me on the back. I smile at her as I think of the next line in my poem. And she smiles back at me.

"Why do we do that?" she asks

"What are you talking about?" I raise an eyebrow

"Well whenever you smile I smile. Are you doing it on purpose?" she leans in.

"Maybe i am. Your smile is so beautiful I just have to do whatever it takes to see it as much as possible."

"Aw, that's cute." she taps my nose than sits back up. "I really should go. It won't be long till those guys wake up and come looking for me again." she stands.

"Please. Don't. You can stay." I stand and look into her eyes, and plead her not to go.

"I must. But I can every now and then meet you here. If you want." she shrugs

"I would love that." I say stepping closer.


	25. Excuses

"I would love that." he steps closer. I step close to him and wrap him in a hug. He was hoping for a kiss but I need to stop getting more and more attached to him. That will only cause problems in the future.

"What no goodbye kiss?" he asks as I step away and turn to leave. I turn and wink at him before jumping down and running to find a new home.

-change POV-

She jumps down and floats away like a dove. Why can't she stay. I let out a huff before turning and heading back the way I came as well.

"Where have you been?" Leo yells at me as I come through the door. "You can't just do stuff like that! You're gonna get us caught, AGAIN!" he follows me down the hall. I glance in the doctor's room and see Raph sitting up rubbing his head.

"Glad to see you up Raph." I say on my way past. He waves a little and Leo continues to yell at me.

"Tell me Casey, what was so important that you had to put us all at risk again." he loops in front of me and stops me.

"Personal reasons." I say crossing my arms.

"Oh really?" he crosses his.

"Look there are about fifty thousand other excuses I could use, do you want me to start alphabetically?" I glared at him "please just let me pass." I say. By now all three of the turtles are behind me watching our confrontation.

"How can he be so rude yet so polite at the same time, it's unnerving." Raph says from behind me. But leo moves and lets me passed. I quickly enter my room and close the door behind me.

I sit at my desk and pick up m pencil. I quickly write down the next line of the poem before i forget it. _All the painful scars, with you sitting right beside me, I always feel at home,_ I put down my pencil and think some more. I hope she doesn't end up living under a bridge.

 _ **HEY EVERYONE, THIS IS MORE OF A BONUS CHAPTER DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT LIKE THIS IS THE END OR ANYTHING. . .**_


	26. Sunset

Two months in the future

I sit in a tall seat and look down at the purple dragons. The kneel in a line before me. As if i'm some queen. I lean my head in my hand.

"You must be very fond of each other to put up with all these petty crimes." I say from boredom. "You know I can kill you so why don't you do as I say?" I stand and slowly walk to them.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't try to make up some excuse." I shout, cutting one of them off. I jump down to the bottom of the stairs lifting my hand and then I bring it down on his back. He gasps and collapse to the ground. "Who's next?" I stand.

they all scamper away from me. "Pathetic" I mutter under my breath. "just try not to get in more trouble." I wave a hand to dismiss them and they drag the other guy away with them. I sit down in my seat and look at the sun. it's almost sunset.

I look around. The room is empty except for my #1. "It's time." I say to him. He nods then goes outside the door to make sure no one comes in for a few hours. I jump up and slip out a window.

Once out, I stand tall and take in the cool night air. I turn to face the water tower and run.

-change POV-

I look out the window almost sunset. Dang can we just hurry up already?

"When is this going to be over anyway?" i ask in annoyance. Mikey, Donnie and Leo play video games to the extreme. With their own sound effects.

"You want this to be over?" Raph asks "this is the most amusing thing on the planet. Like it's hilarious." he turns back to the others and laughs at them. It is pretty funny

"I assure you, I'm laughing, on the inside." I say pushing as much boredom into my voice as I possibly can.

"Okay if you don't like it just go do something." Leo says. Just the cue I was waiting for.

"Fine I will." I stand and walk to the door when I hear

"Just wait that is exactly what he wanted you to say." Raph mutters. I smile. He's right, but they will never know. I exit the door and take in the cool night air.

I look around for the water tower and take off in that direction. It's almost sunset. I need to hurry. I run faster and faster. I've been doing this every night for two months and It's gotten way easier. Plus you can tell I have a six pack now. So that's a bonus. I check my pockets one more time.

The rolled up socks are still there. This is the night. I jump up a building and hope onto the water tower. At the same time a thump comes from the other side. I walk around to be meet by Safire three inches away from me.

"Funny meeting you here stranger." she says as She bats her eyelashes and I smile, her attempts to make me blush have become ineffective.

"I'll have to leave earlier next time if I want to beat you." I say winking.

"Sorry buster but I'll always beat you." she smiles slyly at me. AI take her hand

"Well tonight I'm bringing you somewhere special. Come on you'll love it." I lead her down the water tower and down a street. We enter a familiar building. It drops a few degrees. We sit down on a bench and i pull out the socks.


	27. Skating

"What is this?" she asks taking the socks.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see." i say pulling my shoes off. She puts on her socks and we stand. I leader to the door in the short wall separating the seats from the ice.

"Ok what are you doing?" she asks as I pull her onto the ice. She almost immediately loses her balance but I catch her.

"We're skating. Try not to fall." I wink as I pull her back up.

"Well aren't I lucky to have you here to catch me." she walks her fingers up my chest and taps my nose. I smile and twirl her out and she spreads her arms out i order not to fall. I laugh as her arms spin in circles.

"It's not funny Jones." she says before squealing as she almost falls again. I slide over to her. "If we're skating then why aren't we wearing skates?" she asks as she clings back onto me.

"Well I wanted you to get used to the ice before we put you on stilts. It's easier to skate on skates after you do it on your socks first."

"Fine but how much longer do we have to do this?" she asks looking up at me

"You know it would help you learn if you just held my hand or else we will be stuck like this." I say looking down at her clinging to me for her life. She sighs and loosens her grip I grasp her hand and she slides away from me.

I start to skate and she whimpers as I drag her behind me. "Just do what I do. Watch my feet." she looks at me feet. She begins to do the same thing we spend about fifteen minutes just sliding around in the ice.

I take her off the ice and hand her a pair of skates. "I don't know how to put those on." she smiles at me. "The last time I wore shoes was when I was like three."

"Ok sit down. I'll help you." she sits down and I slip them onto her feet. I tie them tightly.

"Wow this feels weird." she shifts her feet around in the new shoes. I stand and help her stand. "Ha! Now i'm taller than you." I stand up straight.

"Not quite." our eyes meet. She is exactly the same height as me now. "Well how does it feel?" I ask.

"Weird." she confesses. "But it's nice. Now I don't have to look up to you." she leans in. she's right it is a little strange.

"Just wait" I stop her "let me put on mine." she gives me a pouty face and sits back down. I slip on my skates quickly and tie them. I stand then help her back up. "See now it's back to normal." I say. I lean in to kiss her and so does she. After a few seconds of lip contact she pulls away.

"Come on, I wanna try it with skates." she tugs on my arm. I roll my eyes and help her to the ice. She warbles as she tries to walk. We get onto the ice and she is flung out of my grasp. She screams.

"GAH! Help me!" I skate after her.

"Just do what I taught you." I say as I come up next to her. She falls into my arms "come on you have to stop falling into my arms or you'll never be comfortable with it." I say looking into her eye's.

"But It's in your arms that I find comfort." she says sweetly. I brush some hair behind her ear.

"Why did you have to leave?" i ask looking longingly into her Sapphire eyes.

"You know why."

"But if you love me then why can't we at least try and make this work." she falls silent for a moment.

"Let's just enjoy this while it lasts." she smiles at me. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and pull her into a kiss. She never kisses me for longer than ten seconds. I need a real kiss. She doesn't object though. Her arms wrap around my torso and she presses her lips into mine.

I move one hand around her waist and she runs a hand through my hair then her arm falls around my shoulders. My other hand tangles in her hair as she grips the back of my shirt tighter. She pulls away and gasps for breath.

"I should go." she says breathing hard.

"Please come back with me." I say resting my forehead on hers.

"I can't. At least not yet." she tries to pull away but she slips back into my arms as she loses her balance on the ice. I want to respect her wishes. I help her off the ice and take her skates off her feet after me.

"Wait take this with you." I say as she stands up. I teach up to my head and take off my bandanna. I wrap it around her forearm. She looks at her arm. Then into my eyes.

"Thank you for this." she whispers. "I'll see you soon. Tomorrow; ok?" I smile we usually don't do two nights in a row so i nod quickly.

"Ok." I say my voice cracking. She covers her mouth, trying not to laugh. She tippy toes and kisses me on the cheek before she turns and vanishes out the door.


	28. The Poem

"Ok, you know your my number one, so now that I'm leaving, you are going to be in charge." I say.

"May I ask why you are leaving?" he asks

"Personal reasons." I snap.

"Sorry." he says respectfully.

"It's ok, just don't ask questions. Keep things in order I will come back periodically. I trust you, Jayd." he looks up at me from where he kneels. His black hair hangs slightly in his face. His green eyes shining at me. A small smile inches across his face.

"You can trust me. I promes. I will do my best to keep things in order."

"Thank you Jayd." he stands and we shake hands. "Now don't let things get out of hand." I smile before darting out the window. I grab the roof and flip up onto it. Look around at the water tower. I can already see Casey. He really wanted to beat me. I smile.

I jump off the roof and race for the tower. I jump across the buildings and then up the later on the water tower. I land silently on the railing. I quickly swallow as an attempt to catch my breath.

"Well you seem distracted." I say, he whips around and smiles at me. He looks different without his handkerchief around his head. My hand instinctively touches it.

"So do you." he steps closer. I smile up at him.

"Maybe." I say softly.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks me. I shrug.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him and he flat out says.

"Ok this is the most boring conversation I have ever had in my life, is there anything other than small talk you can offer me?" I smirk at him "sorry that was rude. Can we just agree that I'm too reckless for my own good?" he leans on the railing.

"Yah sure." I say leaning on it next to him. "I do have something more than small talk to offer." he looks at me, now he's interested. "I want to come back." I say softly. Ne turns to me

"You do?" he asks out of shock.

"Well yah. If they come after me again, and they haven't since two months ago, then we should finish them off, not just knock them out." I turn to him.

"I was hoping you would say that." I raise an eyebrow as I place a hand on my hip

"And why is that?" I ask

"Because I wrote you a poem."

"Aw, a poem for me? That's just, I just, wow, thanks Casey." I stand and my voice is 100% genuine. No sarcasm at all.

"Well don't thank me until you hear it." he blushes a little. Success! I love it when he blushes.

"Oh no." I say (sarcastically) he clears his throat and we sit down. We look out over the city, he called it an ocean of city stars. Then he starts to talk.

" _An ocean of lights, a city of stars,"_ It's as if he speaks my thoughts.

" _All the perfect knights, all the painful scars."_ I touch my cheek where a scar remains from the first time we kissed.

" _With you sitting right beside me, I always feel at home."_ he closes his eyes as he recites from memory. I can only imagine how many times he read it to himself.

" _It fills me with glee, to know you need no longer roam."_ he opens his eyes and looks at me. He is truly amazing.

" _Graceful like a pure white dove, what is this new found emotion?_ " the way he speaks the words is hypnotizing. His eyes lock on me.

" _Is it the thing that you call love? It feels more like a potion."_ the words roll off his tongue and I become lost in his eyes

" _A perfect kiss upon my lips."_ I run a finger over my lips remembering the first time we kissed and every time after that.

" _This my dear is our love story."_ my heart swells as he speaks of us. Together.

" _It makes my heart teem with bliss."_ both of us are in sink.

" _For you, are all my glory."_ he finishes and I grab his face. Shoving his lips on mine. I'm so happy with the choice to go with him, and I will never regret it.

 _ **HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF HIS POEM, AND THE REST OF THE CHAPTER. . . WELL I GUESS THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY FOR NOW, MORE AMAZING CHAPTERS ON THERE WAY.**_


	29. Welcome Back

We stand feet away from the door. I'm extremely happy she decided to come back. I'm nothing without her. She completes me.

We reach the door and I open it for her. It's almost midnight. She walks in front of me. But I walk in right after. Mikey jumps off the coach and shouts;

"SAFIRE! You came back!" he runs over and the rest of the crew jumps up at his outburst. Mikey wraps Safire in a hug, after he sets her down I notice, Safire is even a little shorter than Mikey.

"Hey look at that, Mikey had a growth spurt." I say. Safire looks up at him then at me.

"What I lack in size I make up for in attitude Jones." she snaps at me.

"Yeah yeah, sweet cheeks. Whatever." I ruffle her hair.

"Does this mean you're back together?" Mikey jumps from joy. I blush and I think Safire does too.

"Yes, yes we are." I say wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"OOOOOOOooooo, yay for you two." April jumps up and down. Donnie still doesn't look sure. Raph is hiding a smile and Leo looks. . . proud?

"Let me show you your room madam." I say with a slight bow as I place a hand on the small of her back as I guide her down the hall to a room that reads "Guest."

"Here you are." I say swinging the door open.

"It looks lovely." she looks into my eyes. "Thank you." she tippy toes and pecks me on the lips.

"AAAAAAAAAA WWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" every on cues from right behind me.

"You Guy's!" I spin around and my voice cracks

-change P.O.V.-

"You heard what i said, she left me in charge. And now a few things are going to change." I turn to my small team. "Listen up. There will still be no robbery, at least not for the wrong reasons." I pace back and forth "do you understand?"

"Yes sir." they all say at the same time.

"Good. then go, I need you to find more people to join our group. For the cause, ya' know. NOW GO!" the all stand and run out of the room. I walk up the stairs to the big chair.

I run my hand along the smooth stone. "I've longed for this moment for some time now." I sit down and relax. "A perfect fit." I snap my fingers and someone walks in and stands at my side.

"Yes sir." they saloot. I stand and began to passe.

"Ok Jon, can I call you Jon? Of course I can. Ok Jon, tell me, how do I come more powerful that Safire?"

"May I ask why?" Jon asks

"Well you see I'm planning on overtaking her. After that, shredder will be a piece of cake. . . or I could go after him first. Good thinking Jon. so how do I become stronger that Safire?"

"Well, Sir. She is a mutant."

"Of course! I must become a mutant. But with what animal?"


	30. Discovery

"Why are you being so sweet?" Raph asks as he passes us on the coach.

"Hey I can be sweet, sometimes, to certain people, IT HAPPENS!" I say glaring at him.

"Whatever." he walks away

"I'm glad you came back." I say in Safires ear.

"Me too." she says back "does this mean life is going to be boring now?" she asks looking up at me as we lounge on the coach.

"I am made of little to no self control. Your life will never be boring." I say.

"Then do you know what I find exciting?" she asks getting closer. I begin to blush. Why am I blushing. I thought I got over this.

"Uh, me?" I smirk. She taps my nose

"Yep, but that's not the only thing." she bats her eyelashes I raise an eyebrow "combat!" she she playfully punches my arm and jumps off the coach.

"Oh no you don't!" I say chasing after her. "Come back here." she looks behind her and yelps as I wrap my arms around her arms and lift her off the ground.

"Put me down Casey Jones!" she struggles to get free.

"Never!" I say swinging her a bit. we laugh and goof off until Leo walks in.

"Everyone, come with me to Donnie's lab, we have a problem." Safire and I look at each other warily. But we follow. As we walk into Donnie's big lab and he sits behind a desk of computer screens.

-change P.O.V.-

"What's going on?" Casey asks

"Well, what's going on, I'll tell you what's going on. There is some major mutagen activity going on."

"Excuse me?" Leo folds his arms "I thought you said all the mutagen was gone."

"Well I thought so, but shredder has ways."

"I don't think it's shredder." I say softly. They all look at me and wait for me to continue "the only thing he was interested in was dealing it. Not using it." I say

"Well do you know who he gave any too, that might use it to mutate themselves, or something, anything is a lead." Leo asks

"I, um, well if I'm right, then were in trouble, and if I'm wrong we don't have any leads." Leo nods

"It's worth a shot." we all nod and Donnie leads us to his lab, he clears off a table and pulls out a big sheet of paper.

"Ok where is this suspect?" he uncaps a sharpie

"South main street, underground, connected to the firework warehouse." I say as Donnie furiously scribbles on the paper.

"Ok so who is this person?" Donnie glaces up at me.

"Uh, his name is Jayd." I hang my head. "He was my second in command. When I came back here I left him in charge."

"What would he be doing with mutagen?" Casey asks, I close my eyes.

"To over take me. I thought he was better! I thought I broke him! Honestly, I'm sorry." I say desperate for them to accept my apology.

"It's alright, we don't blame you." Leo places a hand on my shoulder. "But we will need your help to take him down." I nod.

"He could very well be working with shredder, they know I work with you."

"Ok, so are we going to beat someone up? Or are we going to talk about beating people up?" Raph asks crossing his arms

"Suit up." Leo smiles. "We move out in ten minutes." Raph almost jumps for joy and runs of to his room along with all the others. After they all run off to suit up me and Casey stand there.

"I have something for you." he says. He takes my hand and pulls me to his room. He shoves me into the chair by his desk and begins to dig through his closet.

"I thought, Mikey hand the worst room." I say tucking my feet underneath me.

"Ha ha, very funny." he stands up holding a large rectangular box. "Here." he hands it to me. I smirk at him as I take off the lid. Inside the box are two bug, boots. Brown and just like the ones one of Jayd's recruits would wear. They called them combat boots. "Do you like it?" he asks

"I don't usually wear shoes." I say lifting one out of the box. "But yes, I like it." he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small folded up pair of socks. I take them and put them on, then slip the boots on after them. Casey ties them for me because I still don't know how. I stand up.

"Wanna test them out?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow. "On the punching bag, not me." he says I smile and he leads me to the new training room they have, way better equipped than their old dojo. I walk over to the handing red bag and jump, swinging one foot around and kicking the center of the bag as I turn and land facing the other way. I hear a thud behind me.

I look behind me to see the bag on the floor. I look at my feet.

"Nice. I like these. Way more fatal than my bare feet." I say. "Do you have another dummy?" I ask

"Yeah, but he's in his room right now, getting ready." he says looking over his shoulder slightly as he walks over to me. I smirk.

"Which turtle are you insulting now Casey Jones." I place my hands on my hips and he smiles. My heart skips a beat as he shrugs and places a hand on the back of his neck. I smile and we look into each others eyes.

"Um, guys?" we quickly look over at the door. Mikey is sticking his head in. "it's time to go, but if you need to kiss first we can wait." he says. Casey begins to blush slightly but I tippy toe and kiss his cheek.

"Were coming." I say walking to the door. It takes him a moment but Casey follows


	31. Under Cover

We sit on the water tower, we have a perfect view of the hide out from here. It's strange that all the others are here. In Casey an mine's special place. I narrow my eyes at the small dark figures move around.

I leap off the railing and sprint towards the window stopping right outside it pressing my back against the wall next to it. Casey, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and April follow in suit.

I pear into the window to see Jay, he's wearing a dark cloak to cover his entire body, I have no idea what his mutation is, leaving me at a disadvantage. I look back at the team.

"Let me go in first maybe I can talk some sense into him, maybe he did this for a different reason, only come in when I tell you to." I whisper.

"How will we know?" Leo asks.

"I'll say, backup." I say with a smile. Casey nods and I move in front of the window I open it and slide in, landing on my feet gracefully. "I'm back." I say as I stand and walk over to the chair. The cloaked figure sits up straighter.

"So soon?" Jayd says caucusly. Still not taking off the hood.

"What are you wearing?" I ask casually leaning on the arm of the chair. I can tell he winces.

"I can explain." he starts. I perk up. Maybe he's not evil or something. "So um, I'm your right hand man I didn't feel like I was good enough unless I was higher up on the food chain." I raise an eyebrow as he stands and walks around to me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask backing up. I catch some movement in the corner of my eye in the window.

"You see, your a mutant and I wasn't, but now were more equal." he explains. Holding his hands out which have gloves on them.

"You weren't a mutant? And now you are?" I take another step back.

"It's not as bad as it seems." he says obviously trying to get me not to freak out and to trust him.

"What did you mutate with?" I ask sternly. I can't read his face cuz I can't see it. It makes me nervous. He slowly reaches up to pull the hood off as he gets closer and closer to me backing me against a wall. The hood comes off to reveal his new face.

"Do you like it?" he asks as he runs a hands through his main. I open my mouth to respond but nothing comes out. He removes his gloves to show his hands were now paws with sharp claws coming out. "I thought you would." he says as the whole cloak falls to the ground.

Underneath he is decked out in ninja armor with the four plated pads hanging around his waist one in the front and on in the back the other two at his sides. He has a shiny chest plate with one shoulder cuff with four pointed layers. He tilts his head.

"Something wrong?" he asks. I swallow.

"What is the real reason you did this?" I ask firmly he steps back at my slight outburst. Then smiles wryly showing his new set of fangs and gets closer.

"Well to impress you why else?" he leans in close to my face. I scowled at him and turn my head away

"Well I'm not impressed." I say glaring at him through the corner of my eye. He growls and hits my cheek with the back side of his hand. I gape as the sudden strike and feel my cheek start to burn.

"Don't talk to me like that." he snarls.

"Why? Your not in charge of me, I'm in charge of you!" I say and he scowls further.

"I did say I wanted to be higher up on the food chain didn't I? Well now that I am, you don't really have a choice." he grins at me.

"You forgot something." I say and he tilts his head "I'm way better at fighting that you." i say before swinging a round house at him. He catches my foot right before it hits his head. I stare at him in shock, he seems to be shocked himself but recovers seconds before i do. The twists my ankle and sends me to the floor.

I grunt as I hit the ground, Jayd is quickly on top of me lifting me by my shoulder. I look at the window to catch Casey trying to escape the turtles to help me. I look back at Jayd.

"What do you even want?" I ask him as he sets me on my feet.

"I want you to take orders from me, instead of the other way around, I will be the most powerful man in New York. I already eliminated the competition." he smirks.

"What are you talking about?" I raise an eyebrow. He pulls a small gun from his back and my eyes widen. "That's tiger claws gun." I say softly.

"It wasn't that hard. My troops believed in me and we got rid of our rivals. And we can do the same thing whenever we need. Please I can be the king of this city and you will be my queen. I don't want to kill you." he says I glare at him.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend." I say. He furrows his brow and clenches his fists and I know he wants to hit me again. "In fact I often call him my back up." I say knowing he's listening. A shattering noise turns Jayd's attention away from me and to the window Casey just jumped through followed by the turtles and April.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! WERE GETTING CLOSER TO THE END!


	32. The Big Fight

"Who are they?" he says to himself. I smack his hand and the gun falls to the ground then hit him in the back of the head as the henchmen ward off the turtles. Jayd turns back to me with a cold stare.

"Bad choice sister." he growls his whiskers twitching. I back up slightly. "That was a bad choice." he says coming closer. I feel the wall against my back and I turn my head squinting my eyes as he gets close. But the strike doesn't come.

I open my eyes to see Casey had jumped on his back an put his hockey stick under his chin and against his throat. I quickly get out of the way as Jayd grabs the stick and flings Casey onto the wall and snaps the hockey stick over his knee.

"Aw, I liked that stick." Casey says before getting back up and throwing a punch. "Leave my girlfriend alone!" he shouts as he does so, throwing Jayd off and landing the punch square in Jayd's jaw.

Jayd stumbles back and feels his jaw with his hand. He glares at Casey. "So your my competition? Well I'll just eliminate you too." he says pulling the second gun out from behind his back. And pointing it at Casey.

I jump in and kick Jayd in the side only to bounce off his armor to almost no effect on him. I fall to the ground and tumble a few feet. "What was that?" I look up at him but ask myself. Jayd glances at me

"Like my new uniform? Found it in a museum." he smirks. I smirk back as Casey kicks the gun out of his hand. Jayd growls and goes full lion attack on Casey. Pouncing and chasing. Casey continues to throw his hockey pucks that blow up at his face. I glance at the others, who aren't doing so well.

I run over to the foot ninjas I had gathered who were tired of Shredder. "Stop it, I'm your leader now so stop!" I shout at them but only three of the few dozen stop and listen to me.

The battle seems to escalate around me and I'm as useful as a bar of soap to a pig bathing in the mud. Raph is the first to go unconscious followed quickly by Mikey and April. Donnie goes to help April and gets knocked out as well then Leo all to fast for me to do anything.

"Safire!" I look over to see Jayd holding a paw around Casey's neck as he stands on the arm of the throne. "I will kill him." he says

"Stop it." I cry out. "What do you want? Why do you people have to torment my life so much?"

"Just come with me, I'll leave him here without further harm if you come." Casey desperately pries at Jayd's furry fingers. Tears stream down my cheeks. I hang my head and watch a tear fall down and land between my feet.

My feet!, I have boots! I slowly look up trying to keep the sad look as I walk over to him. "Ok." I say softly once close enough. Jayd smiles.

"No!" Casey says with a hoarse voice. I look at him trying to tell him with my eyes to trust me.

"Just stop hurting him." I say touching Jayd's arm and he instantly drops him and turns to me. I cringe as I see Casey fall into a heap on the floor through the corner of my eye.

"I wont hurt him anymore if that's what my queen wants." he says taking my hand as he steps off of the chair. I smile at him. Jayd looks around at the pile of my other back up and then at Casey who is weakly trying to get off the floor. "Let's go somewhere else, shall we?" he says putting an arm around my waist I try not to visibly cringe.

"Sure." i say as he leads me too the door. As we get closer I look down at my feet to get the timing right I hear some of the turtles moving around. I hurry and jab my heel into his unprotected toe.

"AAAGGGHHH!" he cries out. I love combat boots. He bends over to touch his foot and I send my knee into his face. He falls over and I kick him, he rolls over I quickly tear off his chest plate and kick him harder. He grabs his side and i see Raph starting to stand as he helps Mikey up.

"Stay down kitty." I say as I kick him in the face. He growls and goes to bite my leg. And my animal instincts kick in. I curl up in a ball and turn into the armored bowling ball.

His teeth slid off like a dog with a beach ball. I smirk in the quiet darkness. And then I remember the other animal things I can do. Jayd gets off the ground and is obviously puzzled by my tactic and my new form.

"Fight me you coward!" he roars. He definitely knows how to win the ladies over.

I propel myself in the direction of Casey and open up. "Come get me Jayd face." I tease. He growls and pounces towards me. I lift my hands and morph my fingers into three large sharp claws on each hand. I stop him by lifting his chin by the point.

"Hold it kitty." I say and he halts as the sharpness scraps his skin. His eyes hold fear for once. He did his research about my animals predator, but not deep research. And now the pray has become the predator in this case.

I carefully steer him back to the chair and make him sit down. Keeping the point to his chest I turn to see the turtles all standing most of them still dazed.

"Raph bring me something to tie him up with." I say. Raph smiles and runs over. Before offering something to tie him with he hits Jayd on the top of his head with the butt of his weapon and he falls limp.


	33. The End

"Why did you have to knock him out, Raph?" Leo grunts as he, Raph, Donnie and Mikey carry Jayd back to our layer.

"Well we don't want him to know how to get to our layer do we?" Raph responds. I look over at Safire who is looking at the ground as we walk and hugging herself.

"Hey you ok?" I ask touching her arm slightly. She looks at me and sighs.

"I think the mutagen seriously damaged his brain." she says "he was trying to make sure I was ok with it when he knew that I wouldn't be, and it was just kind of scary I guess." she wraps her arms around her stomach as if hugging herself tighter.

"Hey," I stop her by putting my hands on her shoulders and turning her toward me "your ok, Donnie made this thing to counter the effects of mutagen, He'll be back to normal in no time." I wrap my arms around her in a comforting hug and she hugs me back hiding her face in my shoulder. "And if you want," I whisper "Donnie made enough so you can use some."

She pulls back and looks at me like I'm crazy. She raises an eyebrow "is that what you want?" she asks

"Only if you want it." I say "but I'm digging the whole claws thing." I smirk and she grabs my face and her lips land on mine.

The end


End file.
